creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Party
Brother: Tick tock. Tick tock. Time goes by. Sister: Tick tock. Tick tock. Close your eyes. Brother: Now sister dear, you've made a mess. Sister: What's that you say? It's on my dress? Brother: Your dress was white, and now it's red. Sister: It's not my fault... they bled, and bled. Brother: Well sister dear, that's half the fun! Sister: And now our night has just begun. Brother: We'll tie their hands. Sister: And sew their lips. Brother: We'll poke and slice their fingertips~ Sister: Take out their eyes. Brother: And hear them scream! Sister: Against their throats our knives will gleam~ Brother: I hear them crying from the hall. Sister: No one will ever heed their call. Brother: They have no hope, and that's the fun! Sister: Until we kill them, one by one. *giggle* Brother: But sister, wait! We mustn't rush! Sister: We wouldn't want their veins to gush. Brother: We want to play with them much longer. Sister: We'll keep them fed, to make them stronger. Brother: Feed them bones, and hair, and nails. Sister: We'll harvest from them all in pails. Brother: We'll save it up and make a stew. Sister: I guess, for now, they'll make it through. Brother: Now sister dear, it's worth the wait! Sister: To see the anguish on their face... Brother: To see them gag through sewn up faces. Sister: To bind them up with ties and laces. Brother: To cut their limbs off, one by one. Sister: To hear their screams is so much fun! Brother: To hear them cry for all their friends! Sister: To hear them beg for life to end. Brother: To hear them mumble to themselves. Sister: To keep their organs on the shelves. Brother: To mock them all, in their despair. Sister: To rip out pieces of their hair. Brother: To dip their wounds in burning bleach. Sister: To keep salvation out of reach. Brother: I'll cut their eyelids off and laugh. Sister: I'll give each one an acid bath. Brother: Rip off their fingernails and grin. Sister: Then stab their eyeballs with a pin. Brother: Cut them up and watch them suffer! Sister: What are we waiting for, dear brother!? Brother: We haven't any time to waste! Sister: Now to the cellar, with much haste! Sister: Aww, look here, brother, this one's dead. Brother: Well cut her up and save the head. Sister: We'll use her parts for stew we're making. Brother: We'll use her blood for all our baking. Sister: We'll feed her eyeballs to her friend. Brother: We'll feed her brother bits of skin. Sister: We'll cut it special, just for him. Brother: We'll let him know it's from his sister. Sister: Then we'll ask how much he missed her. Brother: We'll watch him try to force some tears. Sister: And watch him squirm in pain. Brother: He's been down here for many years. Sister: So tears are all in vain. Brother: Alas dear sister, the time has come. Sister: At last, the sun has set. Brother: It's time to get our harvest done. Sister: It's time to greet our guests. Brother: I hear them knocking, at the door! Sister: I hear the laughs again. Brother: Time to let them in, once more. Sister: And let our game begin. Part 1 of the "Brother Dear, Sister Dear" Series Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Poetry